


马上少年过

by kusuri2525



Category: Sengoku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri2525/pseuds/kusuri2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年表+人物分析，纯自我脑补系列，与任何史实及本人没关系<br/>充斥着作者的脑补和政幸要素，做不到不黑不吹，描述性史实全是私设<br/>不洗地，以及事先说作者有感情倾向（非常明显</p>
            </blockquote>





	马上少年过

 

伊達政宗（永禄10年8月3日（1567年9月5日）~寛永13年5月24日（1636年6月27日）），对于我来说，他是个十分复杂的人物——远比真田幸村要复杂非常多倍。然而，倘若说真田幸村这个人物完全是原创的话，那么伊达政宗则确实是个copy。他连名字都并非属于自己——他的一生被赋予了太多太多的象征和假设，要说唯一彻彻底底属于他、没有附带任何欺诈性质的象征和希望的，唯有藤次郎这一部分。

没错，伊达藤次郎政宗是他的全名，梵天丸是他的幼名。此外，还有独眼龙这样的外号和武振彦命这样的神号。其中，伊达来自祖辈的姓氏，政宗来自中兴之祖的第九代当主、距离他七代之远的大膳大夫政宗，独眼龙来自唐代的李克用，梵天丸来自佛教中的梵天神，从出生开始，他全身上下就都是故事。原本，这些里还要再加上一条——按照惯例，伊达家是会求取将军名字中的一字的，因此，如果没有信长公的存在的话，他会叫做伊达昭宗。

他的一切都和别人是多么的有关啊，他只是无法跳脱当时的时代而已。某个我常光顾的逸话收集站关于他有三百多条逸话，这是个多么可怕的数字，这意味着我每天翻阅一条也需要一年才能将其尽数解读，而这却仅仅是他人生中无用的一部分而已。

因此我不想问他到底是什么人，是怎么样的人。

我想写写我心目中的伊达政宗。

 

 

眼睛和元服和早婚少年

与十八岁时仍被称为弁丸的真田幸村相比，伊达政宗元服得非常早。他十一岁时即元服，十八岁就因为父亲的战略打算而继承了家督之位。至于他是什么时候失去眼睛的呢？这并不确定，一般认为是在大约五岁的时候因得了天花而失去了他的右眼。这个失去是抽象意义上的，因为「当时年仅十余岁的片仓景纲想要振作主君的精神，因此动手剜掉了政宗的右眼」这件事只是广为流传的逸话。

始终只是个逸话而已。哪怕再多的游戏、漫画、小说、甚至是大河剧采用了这个说法， 这也仅仅只是个逸话。事实上，我查到的绝大部分事实性资料显示，他很大可能上是没有失去眼球的，眼罩自然也是后人强加的萌点。对于当时的人来说，或许他只是个一只眼睛无法睁开的年轻人罢了。另外，倘若采用他五岁时失去眼睛的说法，那么片仓小十郎景纲则几乎可以认定与剜眼一事无缘——四年后，时年十六岁的景纲才经由姐姐喜多的关系而成为少主的近侍。

而这件事到底有没有对他的人格形成产生影响呢？肯定是有的，只不过是否是负面的也未可知。它必定对当时年幼的政宗和景纲都形成了一个压强，他们意识到了，「并非所有的宠爱和继承权都天然归属于自己，倘若不努力争取的话，一切都可能化为飞灰——犹如那只与生俱来的眼睛」。硬要为那个长袖善舞却又自傲过分、心存侥幸却又悲观主义、手段狠辣却又自作多情的伊达政宗找一个起点的话，我只能选择这里。

这是伊达政宗作为一个残缺者的开始。

而根据一般说法，十三岁时嫁入伊达家作为他正室的、本该是他的半身的爱姬，却没能如众人所愿地补全他性格里一意孤行的成分。「愛姫」读作めごひめ，是当时仙道大名田村清显的独生女、玻璃糖般剔透可爱又不谙世事的傲慢大小姐。她与政宗有着天然的相似，正是这份相似让他们无法漂亮地结合在一起——他们的夫妻关系甚至可以说是冷淡的，二十岁时由爱姬侍女事件引起的喜多入狱事件更是成为他们夫妻间冷战的导火索，在不甚喜爱的妻子与自小疼爱、教养他的乳母之间，他果断地选择了片仓喜多。尽管多年以后，正是这位受他尊敬却不受喜爱的正室在京都为他担任重要的外交部长、负责伊达在外的社会交际甚至是情报打探，我却依然觉得，他们年轻时的感情想必并不能称为爱情。

伊达政宗是不会喜欢田村爱姬的，但却只有爱姬这样的姑娘才能成为他的正室、伊达家的主母。他的性格桀骜又骁厉，仅有的温柔常常以对待宠物的方式展现，聪明而同样骄傲的爱姬在尚未成长的少女时代又并不精通妥协的艺术，夫妻之间常有争吵自然合理——爱姬是他的妻子、却不是爱人，身为主母的女子是需要一点骄傲的，而这一点在他所有传说的侧室里都没人能具备。因此他不爱她，却尊敬她。

哪怕是田村本家因改易而灭亡的时代，政宗也依旧保下了爱姬本家唯一的嗣子。这手段与日后他庇佑真田幸村的子女是多么的相似啊，是否——在这手段里的温柔感情也如出一辙呢。

当然，此时的他绝不可能预料到这些。他甚至连自己和爱姬在此后的十四年里都没有孩子都料不到——两年后他十五岁，在与相马的战争中迎来了初阵，这才是他能够看到的，唯一的东西。

身为武将所必须的未来。

——即便多数被作为大名而非武将来记载，他也依旧有着这样一个普通而平常的、属于武将的开端。

 

父亲与人取桥与折上原

尽管在许多以政宗为主角的作品中，一旦提到父亲·伊达辉宗，就必定是温柔而坚定的父亲形象，与冷漠而美丽的、被称为出云的鬼姬的母亲义姬形成鲜明对比，但辉宗事实上也完美继承了伊达家的反贼血统。与政宗的家督之位来自于父亲隐居让位不同，身为嫡次子（哥哥被送到别家了）的辉宗尽管有着第一顺位继承权，但却是依靠软禁父亲上位的，同时，他和义姬感情非常好（据说），终身未曾纳妾，可说是罕见的专情者。

政宗却可以说是必然地没有继承这份专情。但他却把伊达家DNA里绞缠着的反骨精神义无反顾地发扬光大了，十九岁那年他做了一生中不是最可怕、却是最开始的修罗之事——屠城小手森。

常有人认为伊达政宗是在人取桥之战中杀死父亲辉宗的，但这事实上是个微妙的谬误。天正十三年，大内定纲与二本松义继同盟脱离田村氏掌控，政宗率军进攻大内定纲的支城小手森。在这一战中，政宗本性的骁厉与狠辣展现得淋漓尽致——1585年8月27日，这位伊达家的当主还是个十九岁的少年，就亲自站在战线前列、因大内定纲逃亡的愤怒而下达了射击的命令。小手森城内无论老弱妇孺或是放下武器的士兵尽皆被杀，据说达到五百余人，城内概无生灵。很难说他是不是真的这么残忍，因为显然他是不会体谅和感悟被杀者的心情的，对于他来说死去的妇孺和一只被撑死的猫别无二致——我想，也许他只是缺乏同理心而已，他无法感同身受别人的苦难，自然也不可能去体会一场甚至不能被称之为合战的屠杀的可怕。

而一个缺乏同理心的人，却在战后庇护了他所「素未平生」的、通缉犯的、曾被他完全轻视的女儿们，绝对称得上是人性的奇迹。

至于所谓的「误杀父亲」则发生在小手森一战的尾声里，就在政宗军回城途中，二本松义继假作投降，将不设防的辉宗骗至二本松军中。后来出城鹰猎的政宗发现了这一事实，毫不悯恤父亲性命地下令铁炮队全队射击，全灭对手的同时，也杀害了生身父亲。这里经常会有特殊加料的描述，例如辉宗说不要管我一类的台词，但他到底说了什么我们并不知情——在这个描述里本身就有一类天大的漏洞，那就是出城鹰猎的政宗，为什么会携带铁炮呢？

我并不觉得政宗做错了，确实，对于伊达家来说这是一个更好的选择。但我更加无法说服自己这是一个善良的选择——他无疑是在利益和感情里选择了前者，而这个选择是以父亲的性命为代价的。我想知道，他到底有没有动摇过呢？在那些铁炮指向父亲面前的时候，他有没有短暂地回忆起父亲的温柔呢？这当然只是软弱——但我希望他有。

大约月余之后，才发生了真正的人取桥合战。十一月滴水成冰的奥州，佐竹氏为援护二本松城而携来的联军已达三万余人，仅有七千人的伊达军在观音堂奋力拼杀，在牺牲了老将鬼庭左月（片仓喜多及鬼庭纲元的生父）的情况下才勉强撑到日落。天佑伊达的是，同晚佐竹军发生内乱，联军匆匆撤兵，此战被认为是伊达军的惨胜。

当然，这只是个结果论而已。伊达怎么会是惨胜，分明是惨败了，他只差把命赔进去就能走通伊达灭亡的分支剧情。搞笑的是同年发生的上田城第一次合战中，同样兵力弱势的真田家却是堂堂正正地胜利了，决定伊达家与真田家生死存亡的合战居然发生在同一年，也真算得上是个对比性的巧合。

事实上，这段时期无论是伊达还是真田都算不上很好过。真田被德川和北条同时挤压，伊达则因政宗与母亲和妻子的不睦处在冷冻期——天正十四年，爱姬的侍女和乳母因给政宗下毒而被斩杀，本就不是非常和睦的夫妻关系顿时降到冰点。天正十六年的大崎合战中，本该站在伊达一方的最上军却支援了大崎方面，导致伊达方大败——若不是和兄长最上义光感情极好的母亲义姬出面周旋，伊达说不定要再走一次悲哀的老路。

但天正十七年，情况却一下子有利起来。折上原一役是伊达政宗人生中重要的节点，此战伊达家以两万三千人对阵芦名方面一万六千人，兵力压制加上伊达成实、片仓景纲、鬼庭纲元等伊达三杰的全力参战，以五百人的伤亡取得了胜利。此后，作为战国大名的芦名氏灭亡，结城、石川、岩城等大名相继归顺，伊达平定了奥州南部，政宗以二十三岁的年龄成为陆奥羽前一百十四万石名义上的主人。

尽管短暂，他却曾经真的把百万石这样的权利握在手里。这段被后人称为梦中百万石的时光中，想必他是真的燃起了这样的希望吧：或许能够成为天下人，或许能够成为国主。毫无疑问的大大名的实力让他膨胀了，因此尽管秀吉在中央取得了认可，多次下书让他上洛臣服，他都选择了默然无视。这是独眼龙识时务的一生中罕见的不识时务——而不识时务的后果是什么呢，除去当然的狼狈谢罪之外，还是一次邂逅的开端。

没错，尽管「小田原一目惚れ說」是个比大部分逸话都扯淡的说法，我还是相信伊达政宗与真田幸村要是能够相遇，就一定得是在小田原。

 

减封与初遇与伊达男

天正十八年，秀吉开始了漫长的小田原征伐。这是他天下统一计划中一个明火执仗的尾声，曾经庞大无匹的小田原城像数十年后的大坂一样，保卫着北条家的最期。伊达政宗曾经与北条同盟，这个对背信弃义已成习惯的政宗来说毫无价值的同盟居然依旧发挥了效用，他迟迟不响应秀吉出兵的号召，直到秀吉下达最后通牒才出兵参战小田原。

在我心里，最能体现他性格的事件就发生在迟参小田原前夕。

那当然就是流母杀弟的、义姬投毒事件。

此事记载在伊达纲村（政宗的重孙）所编著的《伊达治家记录》中，可以说完全是官方意义上的史书。尽管如此，有许多人依然不相信这是真的——确实，义姬没有非得挑这个时间给政宗下毒的理由，只能解释成心血来潮。很多人怀疑的正是这个心血来潮，认为这是伊达家洗白自家历史上出色的先祖的又一手段。

但我却是相信这件事的。我指的是义姬下毒一事。但，我从中读出的却并非是政宗的「迫不得已」和「情有所原」，而是他的「为人之道」。

他只是残酷而已，这难道难以理解吗？与他不睦的母亲和深受母亲喜爱的弟弟，两人无论如何都是他家督地位的阻碍，尤其是舅舅最上义光的存在让他不得不警惕母亲对家政的影响力。因此在义姬投毒事件中，恶意方不是母亲，倒反而正是放任母亲、给了母亲机会下毒的政宗。

记载中，他因为及时服用了解毒药而并没死去，甚至有余力赶到弟弟的居所亲手杀死了弟弟。说这样的他提前没有预见，我是不相信的。而他甚至都预见到了母亲的下毒却依然任由她施为，并借此流放拥有相当话语权的母亲、杀害拥有继承权的弟弟，此为绝佳的计谋与城府，在政治家而言，堪称是榜样。

但他当然也是非常残忍而可怕的，黑色的人。

这样的他却迫于实力差距而必须跪伏在秀吉面前请求原谅，不得不说才是现实。据说秀吉走下御座，将扇子置于他的颈边对他说「再来晚点就连首级都保不住了」，我不由好奇起来，当时的政宗在想些什么呢？他是泥中的龙，这条龙当时是羞愤难抑地思索着自尽呢，还是会隐忍着图谋更深远的谋反？不管他是否在袖中藏着大逆不道的匕首，此时他仍是恭顺地为自己的不逊付出了代价，一切倾奇和桀骜都无法抹消这一点——他是个识时务者。

这个识时务者、年轻的站队大名——在我的想象里，他该是个发髻整齐、表情却凌乱的年轻人——正是在这个荒唐的场景里邂逅了真田信繁。对方是秀吉的侍童、丰臣方微小的一份子，他在秀吉背后用一种饶有兴趣的目光俯视着这个丰臣政权下不得不撇下所有骄傲的东北大名，仿佛注视着一只奔跑的仓鼠。这种目光是富有同理心的，让伊达政宗也不得不回视过去——然后他们就相遇了。

相遇可以什么都不是，而只是一次对视。

而这是一次多么远大的相遇啊，倘若他们真的曾经相遇，那么这次邂逅的效力直到战国时代结束后很久还在发挥。因而这也是一次深长的对视，政宗从对方眼睛里看到了星云和死亡，信繁则从对方眼睛里看到了野望和漫长，他们是截然不同且背道而驰的，却居然在这个地方有了一个莫名其妙的交点。

这个交点一直蔓延到了之后的伏见城和聚乐第，甚至是多年以后的白石城。信繁的女儿·阿梅嫁给了独眼龙的重臣重长，他们琴瑟和鸣，尽管没有孩子，却没有像景纲的母亲、重长的祖母一样迎来夫君再娶的结局。真田和伊达以微妙的方式迎来重合，犹如伏见城内、籍由信繁的邻居·政宗的重臣的景纲迎来的重重熟知。

——这或许不能存在，不会存在，没有存在，但我却相信这必然是存在的。他们共同出生于1567丁卯年，又在同一年迎来家族存亡的命定战役。他们以同样灰头土脸的姿态出现在小田原城，一个是小大名送来的人质，一个是被迫臣服的一方国主，又以同样尴尬的身份寄居在那座莫名其妙的辉煌城池。倘若这样还不能相遇——不会不能相遇。

伊达政宗认识真田信繁。这个认识改变了他很多，甚至于我不敢想象他要是不认识真田信繁他还会不会做出某些决定。但是，信繁无法改变的东西也很多，多到将他清除出伊达政宗的人生轨道（就像历史书现在做的这样），政宗的人生也能毫不犹豫地继续运转。

这其中必须提及的当然是那场与减封和丧服和花押有关的，漂亮的一揆。

天正十九年，他和蒲生氏乡一同平定了葛西大崎一揆，但蒲生却直指是政宗本人煽动了这次一揆。一揆是农民起义的意思，在一向上不着下不落的大崎领，发生一揆确实是为人煽动的可能性较大。其后，确实发现了字迹与政宗接近的煽动信，诸如政宗送上京的夫人（爱姬）是假货、一揆的军队里有政宗的旗印一类的谣言也甚嚣尘上，甚至传到了秀吉耳中。秀吉因此传召政宗上洛，这位倾奇者为表明自己的清白，不惜着丧服背镀金十字架上洛觐见秀吉，并且展示了该信花押与自身花押不同的证据。许多人怀疑这是政宗留下的退路，但秀吉在无从置喙的情况下依然选择了减封政宗，将他从米泽城72万石改封至岩出山城58万石。从此至家康改封他至仙台为止，他都被人称为大崎侍从。

据说伊达男一词便是从他身披丧服背镀金十字架的身姿传颂而来的，此时的他在京都百姓眼中，恐怕也只是个做事轻狂反动的乡下大名而已吧。


End file.
